


case report no. 756: Poosh. Waiting for landing authorization.

by thesarcasticone



Series: case reports: astro ambassadors Z3T1 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventures In Space, Astro Ambassadors, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 07, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarcasticone/pseuds/thesarcasticone
Summary: Daisy rolled her eyes, but tried to not fall victim to his taunt. There was no way she was going to lose to Daniel Sousa twice in a row -thrice if she counted the little poker stunt he had pulled.Sousa chuckled, because it would never not be amusing to him just how passionate Daisy was, whether it was saving the world, or playing a board game in between assignments.---The Astro Ambassadors adventures in Space. What do agents do while they wait for authorization to land on a planet? Why, they play board games, of course.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: case reports: astro ambassadors Z3T1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956847
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	case report no. 756: Poosh. Waiting for landing authorization.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again. I couldn't resist. This is a little one, but the scene made me laugh when I thought about it. 
> 
> This takes place in the same verse as my previous one shot, although it can be read as a stand alone piece. 
> 
> I have to give credit to hecckyeah, because it was her post on tumblr which basically sprung this little scene in my mind. 
> 
> https://hecckyeah.tumblr.com/post/630176529120411648/kora-so-what-did-you-do-last-night-daisy-oh-we
> 
> There's the original one. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own.

“There’s nothing wrong with the word  _ malware _ .”

“Yes, there is; I didn’t know the word existed.”

“Fair is fair, you used  _ quixotic _ .”

“It’s a fine word.”

Space wasn’t so bad, at least not as bad as 2021 San Francisco had been. Kora still couldn’t get over the amount of kale which she had been subjected to consuming during the year she had remained in the city. She still didn’t understand how it was Sousa had adapted to the 21st century with such ease. 

Space was better, space was safe and methodical and it gave Kora a purpose; it made her a part of a team -a family. Something which she had never known had been missing from her life until she had found herself caught right in the middle of one. 

Then there was the Zephyr, this glorious monster of a ship which she had given the command to pilot around the different planets and galaxies. Kora sighed as she remembered those first few months back on earth, when Agent May had approached her after she had spent most of her lunch hour staring at the different jets and aircrafts SHIELD had been recruiting. Kora would forever feel indebted with the agent for having encouraged her to try out for the new piloting program at the academy. 

She had found her calling among the clouds and among the stars. 

Kora felt at peace on the Z3 -on most days, anyway. 

She had grown to love Agent Sousa in a way that had both surprised and amused her. His sense of humor was quick and dry, he never doubted when speaking his mind and didn’t ever hesitate to point out just when something modern boarded on being ridiculous. He was the only other person Kora knew who had been plucked from his time, and who shared her distaste for modern electronic music -which as much as Roy tried to get her to like, she still couldn’t tolerate. 

Sousa was calm, stubborn and a grounding presence on the ship; a very much needed voice of reason when it came to having the entire ship under Daisy’s passionate command. Her sister was clever and fair and overall a very good leader, but it didn’t hurt having Sousa as second in command - he offered a more -conservative approach which was sometimes needed. 

Daisy was the superhero, Kora was the pilot, and Daniel was the reasonable adult -on most days. 

“Why did I agree to this again? We could have played mario kart, or poker! I know Kora is itching for a rematch.”

Kora chuckled. She was. 

“Because you -love me?” 

Kora could hear the tease in his voice and could almost see her sister’s responding glare. 

“Right, there’s that small detail. Seriously, if you use any more fancy words I will have no option but to hack my way to victory on this.”

“You gotta learn to lose some day, quake.”

It was the sound of her sister’s codename which eventually made Kora close the doors to the cockpit, ensuring she could no longer hear her friends. It had been fun at first, because her sister had turned out to be a natural flirt, and so had Sousa, yet they would eventually stumble over their words and end up embarrassing themselves in front of the crew or her. Their little act got tiring after the first two months. 

Daisy rolled her eyes, but tried to not fall victim to his taunt. There was no way she was going to lose to Daniel Sousa twice in a row -thrice if she counted the little poker stunt he had pulled. 

Sousa chuckled, because it would never not be amusing to him just how passionate Daisy was, whether it was saving the world, or playing a board game in between assignments. They had that in common -he was just less vocal about it. 

So yeah, even if she pouted as he whipped out another fancy word from his repertoire, he wasn’t just going to let her win. He was currently enjoying a winning strike - he had even managed to beat Kora at poker which was -not an easy thing to do. 

“I’m seriously going to quake something. That’s not fair, high school drop out here, Danny-boy.”

“You used  _ phishing _ !”

“You just used  _ calumny _ .”

“Scrabble? Seriously?”

His voice startled both agents out of their silly argument, both bushing red as they realized they had been caught bickering. It was a common occurrence, yet both always swore they would try to avoid such discussions where they could be seen by the rest of their crew. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Daisy tried to defend, arms crossing over her body, eyes focused on Roy who also looked as if he had been caught doing something embarrassing.

Always the keen observer, and extremely good at reading people’s motivations, it was Daniel who pointed out the fact the younger agent was carrying two lunch trays in his arms.

“We won’t tease you about this if you promise not to tell Leela about the whole scrabble bit.” Daisy felt herself give up, her mouth teasing, but her stare as serious as she could muster it; she was still the ship’s commander. 

“Which part? The fact you were playing a nerdy game, or the fact you were very painfully losing?”

Daniel’s eyes simply widened in shock, as his lips tried to suppress a smile. 

“You have five seconds to get to Kora or I’m telling her about Kitson and the Lily pad.”

The agent’s previous teasing grin disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, a blush coming to adorn his face as he ran away from his commanders. 

Daniel and Daisy watched, more amused than annoyed, as the younger man tried to get Kora to open up the cockpit doors without sounding desperate. Daniel couldn't help but think it had been Daisy’s main goal all along. As he turned to face her and took in her subtle grin, he confirmed his suspicions. 

“You and I remember Kitson very differently.”

“Yeah, the difference being: I actually do remember it,” she chuckled, relaxing her stance against him, her body coming into contact with his warmth. She felt the vibrations he gave as he chuckled and she felt her own nervous energy winding down. He had that effect on her, always had, and she suspected he always would. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, his lips coming to kiss the side of her head as they watched Kora’s annoyed face appear behind the door. 

“Re-match tomorrow?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cookie if you spot the references I made to two of my favorite shows. 
> 
> ;)


End file.
